User blog:Michi Loves Muffin/Best Generation 4 Pokemon
So it’s time for Best Generation 4 Pokémon! With this new Gen I will be bringing back confirms! That’s right! Every time you vote for a Pokémon, someone else has to confirm it for it to be eliminated from the competition! Since we did this in Gen 2, I don’t feel the need to explain it any further. Onto other, more fun things! First off, I’m bringing back Hunter’s idea of a protected favorite! So everyone who plays in round 1 gets to make one Pokémon of their choice immune until the top 60. Not only that, but once we reach top 60 and the immuned Pokémon lose their immunity, all of the protected Pokémon will need two confirms to be eliminated until we reach top 20, as opposed to the usual one. Second, everyone who plays round 1 is getting a nice little present from me…Everyone who plays round 1 gets one deconfirm 'to use at any point in the game they want. Let me explain this further: Say a very good Pokémon that you love was not only voted in round 3 but also confirmed. All you have to do is say “I deconfirm!” and that Pokémon is back in the game. Not only will the deconfirmed Pokémon be safe for the rest of round 3, but it would also have immunity for all of round 4. You only get one deconfirm though so use it wisely. Also, the deconfirm will not be able to be used during round 1. You can only use the deconfirm starting round 2 and it will no longer be allowed to be used once we reach the top 10, and you HAVE to use it the same round that the Pokémon you’re deconfirming was eliminated in. Both of these only apply to people who play round 1. If you don’t play round one, you cannot do either of these things. I am also considering whether I want to do special powers or just special rounds like Hunter did towards the end of his Gen 3 blog. Feel free to comment your opinions on that. Once again, I will be voting in this game, but I will not be confirming anything. ALTHOUGH I will get to both protect a Pokémon and use a deconfirm. Rounds will only last about a day! Now onto the Pokémon! Remember to have fun! '---Remaining---''' 1. Turtwig 2. Grotle 3. Torterra 4. Chimchar 5. Monferno 6. Infernape 7. Piplup-IMMUNE UNTIL TOP 60''' 8. Prinplup 9. Empoleon'''-IMMUNE UNTIL TOP 60''' 10. Starly 11. Staravia'''-IMMUNE UNTIL TOP 60''' 12. Staraptor 13. Bidoof 14. Bibarel 15. Kricketot 16. Shinx'''-IMMUNE UNTIL TOP 60''' 17. Luxio 18. Luxray'''-IMMUNE UNTIL TOP 60''' 19. Budew 20. Roserade 21. Cranidos 22. Rampardos 23. Shieldon 24. Bastiodon 25. Burmy 26. Wormadam 27. Mothim 28. Combee 29. Vespiquen 30. Pachirisu'''-IMMUNE UNTIL TOP 60''' 31. Buizel 32. Floatzel 33. Cherubi 34. Cherrim 35. Shellos 36. Gastrodon 37. Ambipom 38. Drifloon 39. Drifblim 40. Buneary 41. Lopunny 42. Mismagius'''-IMMUNE UNTIL TOP 60''' 43. Honchkrow 44. Glameow 45. Chingling 46. Stunky 47. Skuntank 48. Bronzor 49. Bronzong 50. Bonsly 51. Mime Jr. 52. Happiny 53. Chatot 54. Spiritomb 55. Gible 56. Gabite 57. Garchomp 58. Munchlax'''-IMMUNE UNTIL TOP 60''' 59. Riolu 60. Lucario 61. Hippopotas 62. Hippowdon 63. Skorupi 64. Drapion 65. Croagunk 66. Finneon 67. Lumineon 68. Mantyke 69. Snover 70. Abomasnow 71. Weavile 72. Magnezone 73. Rhyperior 74. Tangrowth 75. Electivire 76. Togekiss 77. Leafeon'''-IMMUNE UNTIL TOP 60''' 78. Glaceon 79. Gliscor 80. Mamoswine 81. Porygon-Z 82. Gallade 83. Probopass 84. Froslass'''-IMMUNE UNTIL TOP 60''' 85. Rotom 86. Uxie 87. Mesprit 88. Azelf 89. Dialga 90. Palkia 91. Regigigas 92. Giratina 93. Cresselia 94. Phione 95. Manaphy 96. Darkrai 97. Shaymin 98. Arceus '---ELIMINATED---' 107. Heatran 106. Lickilicky 105. Purugly 104. Dusknoir 103. Yanmega 102. Carnivine 101. Kriketune 100. Magmortar 99. Toxicroak Category:Blog posts